The Shadow Guide
by kellie-rose
Summary: Everyone know the classic story; guy becomes knight, girl is reincarnated goddess, girl gets kidnapped and guy has to go on epic adventure to save her. They live happily ever after. But no one knows the truth. That the Hero wasn't alone. And no, that pesky sword doesn't count. This is the story of his guide, and how she lost her heart to him like a damn fool. SS; Shink.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and maybe somethings that you don't recognize.**

**Hey guys! So, even though I should be updating my other story, I just had to get this one up. A warning, though. Impa and Granny are separate characters and I don't have this completely written yet, so it might take a while between updates. But I promise they will be worth waiting for. Oh, and Sheik is a girl and her own character.**

* * *

**The Shadow Guide**

Chapter One

* * *

He was a god as far as she was concerned. His red eyes were fixated on her as she fumbled with the braided band of leather clasped around her bony wrist. He was wearing one like hers, though his band was sloppier, the craftsmanship shoddier. She had made it for him in the weeks leading up to their hand-fasting, and he had made the one that she wore, its twists tighter and stronger than anything she could ever make. But Sheik wasn't a creator, she was a warrior. Or at least that was what he had told her when she presented to gift to him.

"What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" He asked, slipping his hand under her chin, gently forcing her to look at him.

"Just nervous I guess," Sheik told him. And she was. The ceremony was being held the next day, and it simultaneously couldn't get there any faster and was approaching much too quickly. "In an excited way."

He smiled at her, planting a gentle kiss on her rosy lips. This wasn't the first kiss they had shared; the two had grown up together, playing together around the volcano that their clan lived near when they were children, and then stealing kisses from each other when they had grown a little more. The lava pits nearby illuminated the night with a fiery red glow.

"Sajeere," she sighed as they parted, loving the way his name felt on her lips.

"My Sheik," he whispered in response before coming in for another kiss. But this one last longer than the last and was full of just as much heat and passion as the volcano they were camped on. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in closer, but something felt off. His skin felt to leathery, the hair in her fist to brittle. A cloying scent hit her and she pulled back to see what it was.

No longer was her beloved Sajeere in her arms; he had been replaced with a decaying monstrosity. Sheik retracted, swallowing down the bile and the scream that threatened to bubble out.

"What's wrong?" The monstrosity asked, its tongue black. A few flies came out of its mouth. "Don't you still love me?"

She awoke with a start, bolting up in her bedroll, a scream on her tongue. A dream. It had only been a dream. Sheik struggled to catch her breath, her heart beating in her ribcage like a war drum. Across from her there was a flash of light and she looked up to find her mother's stern, yet beautiful, face scowling at her. A ball of purple-ish light floated in her hand as she sat up in her own bedroll.

"Daughter," she said, her voice thick with irritation and sleep, "what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Sheik said, struggling to keep her voice steady. "Just a bad dream."

Her mother's frown deepened. "It must have been very bad if you woke half the village from it."

Sheik blushed, glad that the soft light only barely illuminated the small room. "I dreamt of him," she told her mother, unable to voice his name. It had been almost a month since she had lost her Sajeere to the bokoblins and the pain felt as rough and jagged as it had in the first few moments after his death. "He is haunting me."

Her mother let out a soft sigh. The older woman knew her pain, having lost Sheik's father only a few years after her birth. But her mother was stronger than Sheik could ever hope to be. "No," she said, the hard edge never leaving her voice, even when she was trying to be comforting, "you are only still mourning him."

Sheik had been officially in mourning since she had returned to the Sheikah's unofficial settlement at the base of the Eldin volcano. As soon as she had returned, she had hacked off her hair, leaving only a few tendrils at the front to weave the mourning beads, white and made from the carapace of a pylup. Soon she would have to take the beads out and let her hair regrow; it was only acceptable to mourn someone for so long. She ran a shaky hand over her short hair; she could pass off as a boy like this, she thought absent-mindedly.

"I miss him." She said, curling up into herself. It was her fault that he was dead. The bokoblin that killed him had been going for her and he foolishly jumped in the way. She should have stopped him. She should have moved faster and taken out the little green demon.

"Sheik." Her mother said, leaving no room for the younger woman to ignore her. "I know what you are thinking. And it is not your fault. He chose his path, and now you must remember him for the brave way he went."

Sheik nodded, struggling to regain some control over her emotions. "Yes, mother."

"Good," the woman extinguished the light in her hand, "now get some sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

Sheik nodded again and lay back down. To say it was a long journey was an understatement. Her mother and she had been summoned by the Elder in the Sealed Grounds, all the way across the land in the Faron Woods. She sighed and closed her eyes, but all that she could see was her decaying lover. That journey certainly was going to suck.

The sun was bright overhead, hotter and deadlier than the lava pits that they had left behind hours before. They had left at dawn, leaving the sleepy village with lightly packed bags and their bedrolls. Her mother was talented enough in the fields of magic to portal them if it came down to that, but had insisted that they travel by foot to the forested area of the Hyrule. Sheik thought it was a waste of energy and time, but her mother insisted that it built character. Sure, dying of dehydration while the village was wiped out by little green demons was character building. But it wasn't long until the ground underfoot turned from hard cracked dirt and rock to sandy grass, and then luscious green underbrush. There were a few trees on the perimeter of the region, but behind those was a thick wall of trees, as if guarding the sacred woods from the rest of the world. A spring could be heard nearby, bubbling softly in the not-so-far distance.

The air was different, crisper and cleaner than anything Sheik had ever experienced anywhere else. She always loved to go see the Elder, loved the noises and smells of the forest area. She smiled softly for the first time in a month.

"Good," she heard her mother say. Sheik turned to see her mother smiling back at her, clearly relieved. "I was afraid that you would never smile again."

Sheik instantly felt guilty at that. She looked ahead and trudged on with a new determination.

"Did the Elder say what she wanted from us?" She asked over her shoulder.

Her mother moved easily and quietly through the area. "No," she replied. "Just that it was urgent and to come prepared."

Sheik refrained from commenting on how their lack of supplies was hardly very prepared. They had entered the dense forest now. It was loud with the various bird calls and the buzzing insects. They made their way quickly through the growth before finally approaching the Sealed Grounds. They could feel the Elder's magic permeating the air, but there was something else, something more sinister that interrupted the peace. They reached the gate that kept intruders from getting near the Seal. Sheik didn't think that it was really that great of a defense mechanism, but who was she to question the Elder? There was something odd about the area though.

"Someone has been here," her mother stated, standing straight and tall next to Sheik.

Sheik wrapped her hands around the fence, squinting down. Someone _had_ been there. The air geysers were no longer blowing like they were supposed to, and dark vapor was curling out from the Seal. No, Sheik thought, her eyes going wide. There was no way the Imprisoned could get free; the Elder had seen to that many many years ago.

"Mother," she whispered, trying not to sound too afraid. Sheikah never showed fear, after all.

"I know." That was all she said before leading the way to the temple. Sheik watched her mother go, trying not to feel the twinge of jealousy that she felt whenever she actually looked at the woman. Tall and graceful, she had just the right amount of curves to not be burdensome. Sheik, on the other hand, got her height from her father. While she wasn't short, she wasn't nearly as tall as her mother, or most other Sheikah. And her body was stick-straight. If she ever left her people, she really could pull off being a boy. After another wistful moment, Sheik pushed off the gate to follow her mother. That was about when everything went wonky.

There was a sound like the wind crashing all around her that came from the Sealed Grounds. Sheik watched as a blurred white form rushed her mother. The woman was prepared for it, though, and swiftly dodged the assault. Sheik didn't have time to ready her own weapons, though, and the white form fell on her in an instant, knocking her unconscious in a way that was sure to be disgraceful to her people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: **Wow, I can't believe the warm reception the first chapter of this received. Thank you everyone who reviewed; responses will be at the end of the chapter. Hopefully other people will want to review this as well... *cough cough*. And also, my birthday was on Saturday. I just feel lik eyou guys should know that. Read and enjoy this as a present to me?

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sheik groaned as she woke up from a horribly confusing dream. Her head felt like it had been cracked in two and she had no recollection of how she ended up on the flat stone surface she now was sprawled out on, as if she had been carelessly strewn there.

"Careful," a wizened, familiar voice intoned as she made to get up. But before she could even prop herself on one elbow, her stomach roiled in protest and she immediately plopped back down. Not that plopping down was a good idea on a hard surface when one was already in so much pain.

"Grandma?" Sheik tried to ask. But her throat was like the arid mountain she had grown up on and her voice came out as a pathetic squeak.

"Rest, child." The old woman said, gently tucking a loose strand of blond hair back from her face. "That was quite a hit you took."

"How long have I been out for?" She asked, ignoring the sagely advice. There wasn't time to rest. There were white streaks to kill and Imprisoned's to keep imprisoned.

"Just a few hours."

Sheik shot up, ignoring the lurch in her stomach. "A few hours?! Where is Momma? We have to—"

"I said rest!" Her grandmother may have been very old and frail, but those leathery hands restrained her just as well as if she was young and strong. "Your mother has a job to do, and you have your own. But you cannot do it if you aren't properly healed!"

Sheik flinched back from her biting town. She had never heard her grandmother get angry before, even when she acted in her capacities as elder.

"Yes, Elder." She said, bowing her head respectfully. "If I may ask, what is this great job that I have been given?"

"It is your destiny, girl. The time has come to serve the Goddess as she meant for you to serve her." Her grandmother had taken on her old, wise beyond even her years voice; it was her Elder voice and no one could refuse it.

"And how does she mean for me to serve her?" Sheik asked, turning so that she was in a more comfortable position for conversing.

The Elder gave her a knowing smile. "You will keep that Hero on the correct path. He already has his guide, so you do not need to interact with him. Be his Shadow and show him the way to his own destiny." The Elder began fretting about, adjusting the blankets that had been strewn around Sheik until they covered her up to her chin. She wasn't nearly close to being cold in the humid forest, but her grandmother was giving her no room to argue.

"Now-" she started before a loud bang reverberated through the room. "Oh, he's figured that out faster than I thought her would. Rest, child, and do try to stay hidden."

Sheik could only nod as her grandmother and Elder ambled away, swallowing the questions that burned in her throat. She had to stay hidden and couldn't move, but that didn't stop her from hearing everything that was happening. The large solid doors that lead into the main chamber of the Sealed Temple, for that was where they seemed to be, scraped against the rough earthen ground before slamming shut again. There was a shuffling of footsteps that slowed for a second, as if the owner was looking around in awe (because that's what _everyone_ did when they saw the temple for the first time), before picking back up again.

"Welcome, Chosen Hero." She heard the Elder say. The steps jolted to a halt and a gasp was audible even where she was lying. "I have been waiting for you."

Sheik listened to their conversation, more out of boredom then interest. The Hero seemed like a complete idiot to her, but he was determined to find the Spirit Maiden. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It must have been a result of her head trauma, but she felt like an idiot for not putting the pieces together earlier. The weakened Seal, the fact that there was a Chosen Hero. She should have seen it earlier; the great war between the Demon King and Her Grace was finally coming to a close. After thousands of years, the Demon King would finally be defeated. And here she thought that her grandma just wanted to offer condolences. Sheik waited patiently while the Hero smashed the jars in the Temple (that vandalous prick) before she could give the old woman a good solid talking to.

"You can come out now." The Elder finally called.

Sheik got up and stalked out of the shadows. "When were you going to tell me that he was _the_ Chosen Hero?"

"You didn't need me to." Her grandmother answered blithely. "I expect that you will be leaving soon."

Sheik nodded. She wanted to stay longer, to take advantage of her grandmother's hospitality, but she had her duty to do. This was what she had been training all her life for.

"Is momma disappointed with me?" She asked as she readied herself to go. The Elder handed her a few bottled fairies, one of which she immediately used. The familiar feeling of warmth spread through her as the fairy healed her before flying away to freedom.

"Yes. We are both of the opinion that you should have better defended yourself."

Sheik grimaced. "What was that thing?"

Her grandmother sighed, motioning to the ground for her to sit. "We have some time before you need to track the Hero; he is unfamiliar with the area and will no doubt get lost." Sheik sat down obediently. "The being that attacked you was the Demon Lord Ghirahim. I am sure that the village elders have taught you the legends."

Sheik nodded. "He is the Demon King's right hand and was responsible for the death of the first Hero."

The Elder nodded. "Yes. And he is also the one responsible for weakening the Seal. He attempted to kidnap the Spirit Maiden yesterday, when he attacked you."

"Wait, yesterday? I thought—"

"It doesn't matter how long you were out for; you would have had to wait regardless. Your mother was able to save Her Grace from his clutches and they have gone to enact their own destinies. Now it is time for you to go to yours. Go now, Sheik, and keep him on the right path."

Sheik nodded and climbed to her feet. She knew better than to try to argue with the Elder. That didn't stop it from hurting to be separated from her mother on her first big mission. Outside the Temple, the world continued on as if there was no epic battle of good and evil raging around them. Part of her heart yearned for Sajeere to be there with her. He had always been the one to bestow her with confidence. If he were there, he would know just what to say to make her feel less like a dolt for both getting injured and forgetting her history lessons. Sheik shook her head, trying to chase the thoughts away. It would do no good for her to go on thinking about him like that. He would be disappointed with her if she got herself killed because she was too busy pining after him. Outside, the sun barely permeated the overcast sky. It was always overcast. The clouds shielded the Goddess's chosen people from the dangers below them and kept those on the ground from being any the wiser to their existence. Or that was what her lessons had taught her. Really, she just thought that the weather always sucked. But there was something different about it now; the light filtering through the trees seemed brighter almost. Sheik shook her head again; of course it was brighter looking—she had just been in a dark room.

With one final prayer to the Goddess, Sheik took off down the path that the Hero had to have taken. This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Beauts: **Clever name. Yeah, I have a propensity to put Sheik in every game. She needs to be in every games.

**Guest:** Don't worry; this story will continue on to the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. Things have just been hectic at work and for the longest time I just felt like this wasn't good enough. But this was the best that I could get, even if I'm still not one hundred percent happy with it. Hopefully you guys will be, though. Read on!**

* * *

**The Shadow Guide**

Chapter Three

* * *

Sheik didn't have to go very far to find the Hero. As it was, she had found him jovially conversing with a goron, as if everyone's lives weren't on the line. The goron was motioning animatedly to a worn statue of a bird. The Hero nodded and held his sword up in the air. There was a high-pitched chime and then the sword was glowing with a soft, blue light. Sheik stared in wonder as he slashed through the air in the direction of the statue, sending the pulsing light at it. The statue glowed for a second before returning to normal, as if nothing had happened. So this was what the great Hero was capable of. With his blade gifted to him from the Goddess, he almost looked the part. Especially when he flourished his sword before sheathing it. The goron cheered enthusiastically at the showing.

The Hero said his goodbyes to the rock-man and hurried on his way, completely unaware of Sheik in the shadows. She followed him for some time through the forest, watching him get lost repeatedly. She had no idea what he was after, but soon she was starting to lose her bearing as well. Eventually, he happened upon a group of red bokoblins harassing a kikwi. Sheik slid her hand back to the blade that rested along the small of her back. How dare those damnable creatures attack something so innocent and harmless? It was one thing for them to go after her and her beloved, for they could fight back and defend themselves, but it was another to attack something that only existed to for peace. Apparently the Hero felt the same way, for as soon as he realized what was happening, he barred his teeth and pulled free his weapon and shield. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him; she felt bad for anyone that crossed him. His eyes which had been previously full of wonder and curiosity narrowed with a hard glint.

The demons heard the blade hiss as he unsheathed it and immediately set upon him. There were only two of them, and he disposed of them quickly before nvestigating the kikwi. But before he could get close enough, the thing popped up and ran away from him, surprisingly fast for its compact size. The Hero stopped and watched it go, plain and dumb confusion written in his expression. He scratched his head, watching it with that bloody curiosity, before his sword hummed and something sprang fort from it. And _something_ was a correct description. Sheik had never seen anything like it. The being looked to be humanoid, with no arms and an expressionless face. Her—or Sheik thought it was female—body was blue-ish and she floated several feet from the ground, her entire body being only the length of the sword he carried. For a second time, Sheik found herself awed by the Goddess's blade; that could only be the spirit of legend, left behind to guide the Chosen Hero along his journey. Hadn't her grandmother said that he already had a guide?

"Master," it said in a disjointed, emotionless voice, "I picked up a highly interesting spike in dowsing readings from the creature you just encountered."

"Zelda?" He asked. It was the first time Sheik had heard his voice and she was surprised to find that he didn't sound like an idiot at all. And here she had been suspecting, based on his sense of direction, that he was one, though his nonsensical response didn't so much to bolster her hope.

"Yes, master," the spirit continued, indulging him. She went on to explain that it had been a kikwi that they had encountered and that it was giving off something dowsing something. Sheik didn't really care. She wasn't there to spy, only to keep him on track. And so far he was very off track. Her mother and the Spirit Maiden would be at the Skyview Temple, doing a bit of spiritual cleansing. That was where he needed to be, not gallivanting off after kikwis. And look, there he went trying to chase it down. Sheik huffed and followed after him. It was stupid that she couldn't interact with him. Then she could tell him what an idiot he was being and how much time he was wasting.

She stalked him while he went on his errant mission, counting the seconds down in her head. Her mother would be disappointed with her for not putting him on the right track, but she could think of nothing that she could do without revealing herself, and orders were orders. Finally, they ended up in a large clearing where the leader of the kikwi was doing a pitiable job of hiding. The Hero walked up to him and received the elder's compliments not-so-graciously.

"Where's Zelda?" He asked when the kikwi had finished.

"Zelda?" The creature asked in a moment of confussion. "Ah, the girl creature with the blonde hair. She looked like one of your kind. Yes, she was with me, kweeeee."

Sheik was stunned by this. Perhaps all the aimless wandering wasn't so aimless after all. She listened a bit more intently from her hiding spot in one of the shady trees.

"But now is not the time for such talk. The woods are full of monsters. I am worried about my missing tribe." He certainly didn't seem all that concerned, what with how he was lazing about. Her mother would never laze about if any of the Sheikah were in trouble, Sheik scoffed internally. "Kweeee… The shock and worry has made my memories of the girl quite hazy…" Sheik bit back am impatient sigh. One, it was very unSheikah-like, and two, she didn't want to give herself away.

"Oh, you mean like Machi?" The Hero asked, sounding genuinely interested and concerned.

"What? You say you've met some of my people, kweee?"

The Hero nodded. "Yeah, Machi was the one who sent me to you. I saved him from a group of monsters."

"Kweee, so Machi is safe, eh? Ahhh, but the monsters! They are still lurking in the forest. I don't dare leave this spot." Sheik rolled her eyes at that. Even if the kikwi were adorable and peace-loving, this elder was starting to grate her nerves. "Three kikwis are still unaccounted for. Could I ask you to search for them and make sure they are safe, kweee?" No, thought Sheik. He had a great and all-encompassing mission to get to.

"I am worried sick for my fellow kikwis. If you could calm my fears, I might be able to remember more about where the girl you seek went off to, kweee."

The sword's spirit popped out and gave him some statics on why it was a good idea to go through with that. Sheik sighed again. This was going to be a long and grating mission. She wished that her grandmother had warned her how easily distracted he was. And had allowed her to come into contact him. After a brief explanation of something that left Sheik confussed, the spirit went back into the sword and then he was off, holding his sword in front of him and running in the direction that it was pointing. Sheik saw where he was headed and quickly made her way to the other side of the large tree. She stayed in the shadows during his search, taking out the stray enemy for him. Really, if he didn't pay more attention, then he was going to get himself killed. Finally, he found the last of the kikwi and Sheik raced back to the elder, keeping the Hero just in her peripheral.

The elder was more than happy to see the green-clad hero. Really, he fit in well with the scenery. Sheik shook her head. She didn't know how long this would take and she was already starting to lose her mind if she was making jokes like that. Sheik listened while the elder thanked the Hero and relayed the information he had. The Zelda girl had gone to the temple. Sheik huffed in annoyance—she could have told him that. Of course, she wasn't allowed to make contact with him, but still. That was the most obvious rout. He didn't have to go through all this trouble for that. But the elder continued on, unaware of her growing impatience or the time they were losing.

"Oh, I almost forgot, kwee!" The elder exclaimed as the Hero finally turned to the right direction. "As a reward for finding all my fellow kikwis, I will give a precious kikwi heirloom." She sat back a bit. Maybe this _had_ been worth-while. The kikwi plopped down after excusing himself, nearly crushing the Hero in the process. He projected something out of his bushy tail and it landed right next to the Hero. Sheik gasped, and then covered her mouth with her hand. That was going to be _very_ useful, she thought as the Hero picked up the slingshot and the seed pouch that accompanied it. He held it up triumphantly while his guide explained to him how to use it. _What a dolt_.

The elder prattled on about the vines and how it would help him get to the deep woods, but Sheik wasn't listening anymore. The Hero was taking aim at a vine hanging from the very tree she was holed up in. With the grace and silence of her ancestors, Sheik leapt over to the next on and hid as much as she could in its branches. And then he was off, finally making progress after all that delay. If her mother knew what had been taking them so long, she would probably send Sheik back through her basic training.

Despite the fact that he was heading in the right direction- _finally_- the Hero still took much longer to get to the actual temple than Sheik would have liked. Sure, he was brave and resourceful (she especially liked how he lured the bokoblins under the hornets nest and shot it down, killing two birds with one stone), but if he was to be the great Hero he was born to be, he had a long ways to go. Eventually, they reached the broken bridge. Sheik had ever only been this far into the woods once when she was little and had completely forgotten about it. But she was a Sheikah; it was in her blood to be able to leap across the ravine with no problems. That didn't mean that the Hero could, though. She stopped short of leaping over him and slid on the earthen path. He heard her, however, and she ducked out of view just in time. By now he had to realize that someone was following him. He turned back from the abyss and studied the area around him, eyes narrowed in either concentration or paranoia. Her heart thudded in her chest. How could she be so stupid? She almost got herself caught! His eyes widened as he saw something and Sheik slunk deeper into the shadows. But when he started walking away from the ravine, it wasn't towards her. He carefully approached the cliff-face to the right of the path and ran his hands over a narrow crack in the rock.

Sheik realized what he was going to do and blanched. But he really had no other way. If he could get to the platform just a bit away from them, then he could swing on the vine hanging between the higher ground and the platform and then he could just jumped down in front of the temple. It was a creative solution, and certainly the only one available to him, but it was still so risky. Sheik helped him where she could, taking out the bokoblin and the myu with her throwing knives while he performed some stunning gymnastics. But there was one more obstacle that Sheik couldn't get rid of for him. That damn goron was back, standing in front of one of the giant metal boxes that littered the land. The ancient legends stated that they had been left behind by the goddess as gifts for the Hero. Sheik supposed that she could allow him this one distraction if it was meant to aid his journey.

The goron was explaining how it was supposed to work, citing the cryptic language of the texts. But the Hero seemed to know exactly what he meant and the two set forth to activate the cube. Sheik watches as he charged his blade with more of that brilliant blue light and sent it flying at the cube. The cube blinked out of existence when it hit, leaving a very stunned Goron and a not very surprised Sheik. It figured that something like that would happen. After this mission was over, she wouldn't be surprised if nothing fazed her anymore. Finally, the Hero bade the goron goodbye and headed to the temple. Sheik stretched her limbs and was getting ready to follow him when a shadow loomed over her.

"You're his friend, aren't you?" The goron was asking. Sheik blinked up at him in surprise. She looked over at the Hero, but he was standing in front of the temple, activating another bird statue.

Sheik shrugged. "And if I am not?"

The goron eyed her, clearly not intimidated. "I know that the Sheikah are the servants of the goddess. You mean no harm to him."

"How do you know that?" Sheik asked, trying to appear intimidating. "I could mean to kill him in his sleep."

The goron rolled his eyes at her. "Look, just keep on eye on him, okay? I don't know what he's supposed to be doing here, or what your business with him is, but he's a good kid."

Sheik nodded. "I'm already on it."

"Really?" He asked, pointing a thick finger over towards the temple. "Because he just disappeared in front of that statue."

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Rorufuu:** Yep! This fic is solely based in Skyward Sword. And thanks!

**Trolly's Bara-chan:** I know! I was so hoping that the Sheikah would be more prevelant in this game. They are my favorite race in the series. But at least we got Impa.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry that it has taken me this long to get this up. There is a long list of reasons why, the biggest issue being that for a month I didn't have a computer, since the two that I had decided to die at the same time. And then there is the fact that I have been suffering from some major depression lately. But I'm trying to get better, so today I present you with this gem of a chapter. Whatever.**

* * *

Sheik let out a string of curses that she would never let her grandmother hear. He was gone. It hadn't even been a whole day and she had already failed. She jumped down and rushed over to the statue, her pulse pounding in her ears. What would the elder say? What would her mother say? She stopped in front of the bird statue, searching for some clue as to what happened. Her attention was focused so much on the ground that she didn't notice that the air around her was changing until it was much to late. A swirling vortex of orange light surrounded her, making her hair stand on end. Before she could even react, she was sent flying through the air. A scream was ripped through her throat as she was spit from the vortex and into open sky. For a few blissful seconds, she floated there, completely weightless. But that didn't last nearly long enough as she was soon sent plummeting down to her death. A layer of thick grey clouds lay below her, which made no sense what-so-ever, and the air was harsh and turbulent as she was buffeted around like a rag doll. Her eyes stung with tears from the wind whipping past her and her throat was raw. A far away cry just barely reached her ears and she tried to right herself to see what it was when she slammed hard into something. That something wrapped tightly around her. She clawed violently at it for a few seconds, blinded by the wind and her tears.

"Hey!" The binds around her tightened, holding her still. "I've got you, it's okay."

She blinked open her eyes and found herself staring at the Hero himself. She cursed herself as she stared in open shock, feeling like a little kid who had been caught trying to sneak a snack before dinner. Gaping, she noticed that they were on some giant red bird and that it was taking them to what appeared to be an island floating in the sky. But that couldn't be right, she thought, her brain struggling to catch up.

They landed gently and the Hero carefully helped her to the gloriously still ground. She tried to get her bearings, but her stomach rebelled against her and she found herself on her hands and knees, emptying her stomach.

"Are you okay?" The Hero asked, kneeling beside her.

Sheik nodded, gasping. "What just happened?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

He gave her a sheepish smile before glancing over his shoulder. "You're from down there, aren't you?" There was a sense of wonder in his voice that made Sheik look up at him. He was very handsome, she realized, raking her eyes over his face. He could easily give Sajeere a run for his money. His piercing blue eyes shone with a sense of wanderlust before turning back to her. "You're the one who has been following me."

Sheik sighed. Of course he had seen her. She was doing quite the spectacular job of failing her mission. He narrowed his eyes at her when she didn't deny it.

"Are you going to tell me why you've been following me?" He asked. All the boyish innocence she had thus observed in him was gone as his voice came out low and dangerous.

She shoved him out of her way and climbed to her feet. If she was going to admit failure, then she was going to do it in a more dignified way than kneeling in her own puke. "I am Sheik of the Sheikah, and I have been tasked with guiding you to success on your mission."

His eyes flitted to the emblem of the Sheikah emblazoned on her chest, recognition dawning on him. "You're with the old lady."

"The Elder." She corrected sharply. "And yes. She is the one who sent me after you."

The Hero relaxed, looking sheepish once again. "Oh," he said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry." He gave a nervous chuckle and flashed a dazzling smile. "I'm Link." He extended a hand to her expectantly. Sheik stared at it with a raised brow. Awkwardly, he lowered it, giving her another sheepish grin. "Right. So, does this mean you're going to be helping me?"

Sheik sighed, gazing out at the open sky before them. It was quite a sight, and it would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the way it made her stomach churn. Quickly averting her eyes, she turned her attention back to the Hero, who was leaning against the giant red bird, watching her expectantly. "I suppose you could put it like that." She said slowly. "I'm not really supposed to come into contact with you, though." Now it was her turn to be abashed.

"Oh," Link gasped, standing up straighter. "Is that why you kept trying to hide?"

"What do you mean 'trying?'" She snapped defensively. She was perfectly skilled at staying hidden in the smallest of shadows, thankyouverymuch.

"Oh, come on." Link countered, his tone much more friendly. "I saw you so many times!"

Sheik crossed her arms defiantly. "When?"

"Well," he scratched his head, thinking. "There ws that time in the tree next to the Kikwi Elder's clearing."

Sheik huffed and held out one finger.

"And then that time in front of the Temple."

"That's only two times."

Link shrugged. "I still saw you."

Sheik shook her head. All that she needed was to have more of her faults pointed out. "Fine, whatever. We don't have time for this. You have to get to the Spirit Maiden before something else does." There, that caught his attention. He instantly grew more serious, standing straighter with a fierce expression that sent shivers down her spine. She was shocked to note that it wasn't only from fear.

"There are a few things I need to take care of." He told her, holding up his shield. It had a giant crack down the middle.

"Very well," she admonished, "let's just get this done quickly."

* * *

**Also, I went back to reread the rest of the story and noticed _so many typos_. Oops. I'll try to get around to fixing that, but I feel like this is a sign that I need a beta reader. I don't always catch everything. So, uh, if you catch anything that I missed, then please let me know. It's super embarrassing and such. **


End file.
